


Jealousy

by HubbaBubbaGumPop



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, first fanfic ever written, oh boy, scratch that make it a hundred, this sad man needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubbaBubbaGumPop/pseuds/HubbaBubbaGumPop
Summary: Thom Rainier’s a man of many things; a soldier, liar, murderer, friend, ex-chevalier, identity-thief, lover-But a jealous old fool?That sort of man he has no desire to be.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first try at writing fanfiction. I'm more used to draw so hopefully this fic will be good enough.
> 
> Hopefully.

Thom Rainier’s a man of many things; a soldier, liar, murderer, friend, ex-chevalier, identity-thief, lover-

_But a jealous old fool?_

That sort of man he has no desire to be.

He of all people didn’t have the right to be envious far from it, but still here he was outside barn chopping up wood while his mind wandered off to the inquisitor and the man she currently was with.

Commander Cullen.

She had shown most support when Cullen ended his lyrium-intake and has in recent weeks spent many times helping the commander through his withdrawal episodes, this current one being the worst so far. Rumors have spread (far too many said in his presence) all around Skyhold that despite her showing compassion during Thom’s trial and declaring to continue their relationship, a possible romance where in bloom between the inquisitor and her loyal commander.

With a grunt he cleaved the last woodstock, swung the axe to the ground and started collecting the stocks to the barn. Once he’s finished he walked over to his work table to fresh up. He splashed the water over his face wiping of the sweat while trying to think about something else.

_She would fit better with him wouldn’t she? What could an old fool like him give to a woman who has all?_

He was caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Lynn entering until she knocked on the barns’ pillars. He turned around facing his lover with a small smile.

_Hopefully she won’t notice my mood_

“I hope I’m not disturbing any important business of yours?”-she said with a gentle smile.

Thom quickly swatted the water from his hands and sat down near the fire. “Not at all my lady, I just finished chopping some wood for later. 

“Too bad I missed it. We could have had another strength competition- I thought you would want a rematch after last time.” 

“Last time? Thom chuckled- ”Didn’t Bull win the last match at the tavern?”

“Well you see”-she advanced towards him-“I counted what we did afterwards”-she plopped next to him and placed her arms around his shoulders- “in my room”. Thom smiled gently and pecked her forehead as he removed himself from her embrace. “Perhaps another time. Right now I could use a bath and some stew to fill me up”.

He stood up and headed towards the barn entrance hoping for a quick escape, but Lynn swiftly ran up to him blocking the entrance.

“Are you mad?” she said with a determined look as she held her arm out preventing his from leaving.

“Lynn please I-“

“Because if it about the rumors of me and Cullen then I can assure you that they’re taken care of. I’ve already asked Josephine to find someone more fitting to help Cullen instead of me.”

“You what?!” Thom said in surprise only to then frown in bitterness “There’s no need for that, I can handle some meaningless gossip. Besides Cullen needs you doesn’t he? You’ve shown a lot of care for him and-”

“What I feel for Cullen is very different for what I feel for you” Lynn says as she gently placed her hand on his cheek-“I know we haven’t spent that much time together since the trial but that doesn’t mean my feelings have changed. I meant what I said at the trial”

_We will figure it out-_

_Together_

How could he forget? The feelings of relief and devotion towards her that she still wanted to pursue after he had done in the past and towards her. But still Thom averted his eyes, feeling the knot in his stomach growing-”You-you don’t deserve a man like me-”

“And I deserve Cullen instead? For Maker sake if I wanted to marry him I could have well married one of my cousins.” Lynn spoke with a deadpan look and tone in her voice. 

Thom looked aghast at her as he slowly processed her words. “Y-your cousin?” he stuttered before a slow wide smile worked its way across his face.

“You would not believe how many times my parents tried to set me up with a distant relative or their offspring!” Lynn said as she rubbed her forehead with a loathing expression on her soft face. ”Say what you will about my late husband at least he wasn’t Chantry-fanatic mage hater like the rest of the Trevelyan clan. Just the thought reminds me why I never could fancy Cullen…”

“Why not?” Thom chuckled while his wide smile turned soft.

“Because he’s exactly want my family would want in a future son-in-law, an ex-Templar with a pretty face. Marrying him would make my parents forgive me for all the “wrong-doings” I’ve done; marrying a low-status noble, sided with the mages, never finishing my Templar-training, and refusing to help my female relatives to become the new Divine. You would not believe how much my family tries to regain their status from before the Mage-Templar war…” Lynn kept rambling while Thom just looked at her feeling relieved. He slowly place his hands on her hips while he kept smiling watching her rant on.

After a minute or two of rantig Lynn let out a big sigh as she embraced Thom in a tight hug. “Forgive me ranting love-” she kissed him gently”- things have been busy lately and I’ve missed you terribly. How about I make it up for you wit some supper and warm bath in my quarters? I can wear that bathrobe you like” she said with flirty smirk.

“With a offer like that how could I resist my lady?” Thom said smiling has he and Lynn walked towards the castle hand in hand without a care in the world.

 

Thom may be a man of many things good or bad, but for this moment he’s happy for who he is.


End file.
